Those 19 Years
by TheRealRoseWealsey
Summary: The war is over, but it has left behind deep scars.
1. The Memorial

_"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand._

_"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly._

_"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

* * *

><p>"Ginny dear, I think it's time you went up to bed." said Mrs Weasley, gently stroking her daughters hair and braking the silence that had been suffocating the table. Ginny nodded and began sit up obediently when Angelina Johnston, Fred's girlfriend walked blindly over to the Weasleys table. "Can I join you? she asked meekly. Mrs Weasley looked up at her, "Of course you can dear." she replied and Angelina sank onto the bench by George who glanced at her, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Their eyes met and Angelina rested her head on his shoulder, crying silently with him.<p>

Ginny looked away from the table to see Hermione re-enter the Great Hall and search for the cluster of red headed men and women. It was the first time Ginny had looked at her best friend properly since Bill and Fleur's wedding a lifetime ago. Hermione's cheeks were slightly sunken in and her skinniness and exhausted pale face made her look gaunt.

"You've still got a bed in the dormitory Hermione," said Ginny as she reached the table, "Lets go, you need to sleep."

Ginny took Hermione's hand and got to her feet, leading her friend from the Hall, their arms now linked together.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Harry stumbled blearily through the door to the 7th year boy's dormitory, closely followed by Ron, eyes drooping and hardly awake, he fell with out thinking into is old bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes, and with in seconds a dense dreamless sleep had overwhelmed him.<p>

"Harry dear," a voice whispered, seemingly seconds later. As Harry slowly pulled his eyelids apart, surprised at how much effort it took, Molly Weasley's head came into view. "I've brought you some dinner." she said, placing a tray on his bedside table and passing him his glasses which he pushed, rather clumsily onto the bridge of his nose. The rest of the room came swimming into focus and Harry realised that the other beds in the room were now occupied by Neville Longbottom - snoring lightly -, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ron. The curtains were pulled to and Harry guessed it was dark outside.

Mrs Weasley had bustled over in the direction of Ron's bed and Harry pulled himself up. Every muscle in his body ached, his limbs were like lead and he felt as though he was moving in slow motion. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked Mrs Weasley who was still trying to wake Ron. "About a day, I thought it was time you both got some food inside you." she replied as Ron groaned and attempted to roll over.

At her words, Harry stomach gave a low empty grumble and he realised he was indeed, very hungry. He pulled the tray on his bedside table onto his lap and proceeded to devour his dinner gratefully, he had forgotten jus how good the school's shepherds pie was. As he ate, Harry watched Mrs Weasley as she bustled round the room sorting fresh clothes and toiletries for him and Ron, there were bags under her tired eyes, her face was pale and there were tear tracks on her usually cheery cheeks. He wondered when she last slept, "Mrs Weasley ..." he began, "Uhh Mrs Weasley, have you slept at all since the ... uh ...battle?" Mrs Weasley turned to look at Harry and her face softened, "Don't worry about me dear, just focus on getting your strength back, eat up." Harry looked at her beseechingly, "Please Mrs Weasley, get some rest, we'll be fine." he glanced over at Ron who was, once again, fast asleep. Mrs Weasley smiled at him and nodded, "I need to check on Ginny and Hermione." said Mrs Weasley, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Ron stirred again, grunted and opened his eyes a fraction "Whas happenin?" he grunted. "Your mum brought us up some dinner." Harry said. "Ughhh, I ache all over, I don't think I've been this hungry since that awful tent!" groaned Ron. Harry smiled to himself as Ron devoured his food as though he was a niffler searching for gold. He got out of bed, picked up his clothes and a towel then walked to the bathroom situated through a door in their dormitory. The hot water scorched his skin but Harry didn't care, he hadn't had a shower since he left shell cottage. Harry looked down at himself, at all the cuts and bruises. He had a really bad burn on his side and a deep cut on his chest which he assumed was the result of the killing curse. Another scar to add to his collection. He heard Ron get into the cubicle next to his as he turned the water off and pulled his soft towel around him.

Harry returned to the dormitory fully dressed to find Neville and Dean now sitting up sleepily in their beds and thought they might have stopped talking when they saw him coming through the door. He nodded at them curtly but wasn't sure what to say. There was an awkward silence in the room before Neville spoke, "There a memorial service tomorrow, down by the lake." this was greeted with more silence, "It's at two. I think McGonagall expects us to be there." Neville ploughed through the silence. Harry was trying to think of something to say, some way to react when Ron came back into the room and Neville had to repeat himself. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed trying to process his thoughts. He had forgotten, momentarily about everything that had happened during the battle. Suddenly, the weight of grief the hot shower had washed off him came crashing down onto his shoulders. He wasn't sure he could face it, he felt so responsible as he though about everyone who died, Fred, Lupin and Tonks. And then, Teddy he realised had become an orphan just as Harry was, who would grow up never knowing his parents or truly understanding why they were dead. The guilt and grief clawed at Harry's insides, he needed to get out of the stuffy dormitory.

No body said anything as Harry got to his feet and left the room, but he could feel their eyes boring into the back of his head. It was the silence he couldn't stand, they know it was his fault people they loved were dead and they despised him for it. Harry was sure of it. He made his way swiftly through the portrait hole and walked unsure where his feet were leading him, but he kept walking down staircase after staircase, door after door, down the front steps and out into the night. He kept walking until he arrived at the white marble tomb, cracked right down its centre. Harry drew his wand and repaired it before sinking down beside it looking out to the lake.

As sleep washed over Harry engulfing him again, he walked along the edge of the Great Hall and his heart stopped at the sheer numbers of bodies laying on stretchers on the floor. He saw Colin Creevey, Remus, Tonks, Lavender Brown, and finally Fred, surrounded by his family. Ron turned hearing Harry footsteps, his face was gaunt and tear stained, as his eyes fell on Harry, a stroke of evil crossed his face and he began yelling at the top of his voice, "ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED THEM! ALL OF THEM! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ron raised his wand, and the others turned towards him, Hermione, Ginny, George, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and they all started to yell and weep; "YOU KILLED THEM! ALL OF THEM!" Then McGonagall, Flitwick, Aberforth and Kingsley all pressing in on him, all with gleaming red eyes like Voldemort's and green light flew form Ron's wand. He could hear his mother scream, and then came the screams of Ron and Hermione and Ginny when they realised he was dead, Harry was falling backwards through layers upon layers of Devil's snare and his eardrums were filled with the cold, high-pitched laughter.

Harry sat bolt upright, beads of sweat all over his face and neck. He had cramp in his neck from sleeping against the cool marble and as he looked around he realised that the sky was no longer black but cold and gray. It had all been a dream. Harry looked down at his wrist to check his watch and realised he wasn't wearing it, he must have forgotten to put it back on after his shower. He guessed it was early morning, they would probably be serving breakfast in the Great Hall soon and Harry's stomach did feel hollow. But he didn't wan to back in yet, he couldn't face everyone yet. Why though? He had killed Voldemort hadn't he? He had brought an end to Riddle's reign of terror, so why did he feel so awful? A small nagging voice in the back of his head new how to answer that question, _Because it's your fault they lost everyone they loved. Your fault because you brought the battle to the castle. Your fault that you didn't surrender when you had the chance. _Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

Harry wasn't sure how long sat against the marble like that with his eyes closed, trying to block out his own thoughts. But what felt like hours later, he heard the sound of footsteps muffled slightly in the damp grass, but he didn't look up. He felt someone sit down beside him and he breathed in the soft flowery smell that he knew belonged to Ginny.

"Hiding?" she asked quietly, Harry didn't reply, he didn't even look at her. Ginny sighed, "The service starts in an hour you know." silence, "Everyone's been looking for you, Mum's worried sick." still silence, "You can't hide like this forever." silence again, "Harry it wasn't your fault, none of it was, we chose to fight, you didn't make us." Ginny brushed his arm lightly with her hand, sighed and looked up at the castle.

Harry could feel the warmth from Ginny's hand on his arm and hear what she was saying, but couldn't bring himself to reply. His throat was dry and he though he might have forgotten how to talk. So he sat, in silence, not moving a muscle. Five minutes later Ginny stood up and stretched out a hand to pull Harry up, "Come on, I know you don't want to go, but at least come for me." Harry didn't reply or look up, "Please Harry, I can't go alone." When he didn't reply again, Ginny turned and ran back towards the castle leaving behind the sounds of a pained sob.

* * *

><p>Ginny stopped running when she reached the castle doors, sobbing ferociously. "Ginny." whispered Hermione reaching out to her and pulling her into a one armed hug, her other hand firmly holding Ron's as they came out of the castle with the remainder of the Weasley family,Ginny took hold of Hermione's free hand and they walked together, supporting each other towards the rows of silver chairs on the edge of the lake where the service was to take place. "Harry's not coming." she told Hermione through sobs as she she sank onto a chair. The seats began to fill as people slowly made their way up the path, sobbing and supporting relatives. Hermione, Ron and Ginny took seats together as Arthur helped Molly towards a chair a few seats apart from them, she seemed incapable of walking herself, blinded by tears and grief.<p>

After all the seats were filled, a small wizard stepped up onto a podium in front of all the seats. Ginny recognised him as the man who had led Dumbledore's funeral and she had no interest in what he had to say. She knew what he would say though as he stood there and spoke with a mournful voice as though he himself would be saddened by the loss of Fred. But he had not taken part in the battle, probably hadn't lost any one he actually cared about. So what right did he have to stand there? Ginny could hear him talking about those who "did not die in vain" and "will never be forgotten" but she didn't pay attention. Instead, Ginny looked down at her hands which held on of Hermione's and looked up at her friend who was crying silently into Ron's shoulder, but she didn't think Hermione was listening to the vicar either.

Next to the podium the wizard stood on, Ginny noticed a beautiful fountain, carved from the same white marble as Dumbledore's tomb, and probably twice its size. It was filled with water, impossibly clear water, but the fountain was not running. Ginny suddenly felt as though she was being watched, she looked round quickly and was sure she saw Harry, lurking behind the trees further along the edge of the lake. However, as she looked closer the messy black locks disappeared. For some reason, this made Ginny angry. If it was Harry and he was watching the service, why couldn't he have watched it with her? Would it really have been that hard? But then she shook her hear, she had probably just imagined him anyway.

Ginny looked back towards the service and saw someone walking up the isle between the rows of chairs to the front, when they reached the fountain they drew their wand and directed it at the marble, then after a minute or so made their way back to their seat. Ginny wasn't sure what had just happened, she hadn't being paying attention anyway. Then the wizard called out a name which caught her attention. "Collin Creevey." and a moment after that, a middle aged man got to his feet and walked to the front, he didn't take out a wand and it occurred to Ginny that this was probably Colin's day who was a muggle. Instead, McGonagall got to her feet and pointed her wand at the fountain then took her seat again as Colin Creevey's dad returned to his own. Ginny still couldn't tell what was going on as name after name was called and somebody made their way to the fountain and directed their wand at it before returning to their seat. After about ten names had been called, it occurred to Ginny that all the people whose names were called were dead.

"Remus Lupin" called the wizard on the podium and a woman with a mass of dark hair got to her feet and walked towards the fountain, she was carrying something in her arms and when she reached the front and turned around, Ginny realised it was a baby, with a small tuft of turquoise hair. Teddy. This meant that the woman who carried him in her arms was his Grandmother, Tonks' Mother. She too pointed her wand at the fountain then returned to her seat just a few rows in front of Ginny, Hermione and Ron. The woman repeated what she had done when twenty minutes later, Tonks' name was called. And five minutes after that, came Fred's name, called out across the silent audience. A few seats down from Ginny's, her Mother and Father got to their feet. Ginny looked back to the trees along the river bank and once again stopped at the fleeting glimpse of short black hair. She didn't search for it again though, she just didn't want to watch her parents making their way up the isle, broken.

When Ginny did look back, the fountain was spouting crystal clear water and Professor McGonagall had taken her place on the podium and was addressing the audience. Her voice was cracked with raw emotion, "Thank you all ... for coming today. There ... there will be food in the Great Hall, and we will be glad to provide a bed for the night to anyone who may need it. We are recruiting volunteers to help with the rebuilding of the school, and anyone who wishes to sign up should speak to me at the teachers table during lunch, ... Thank you again for coming"

Ginny watched as the crowd began to scatter, some to the Great Hall and others home with their families. The Weasleys and Hermione stayed in their seats. As the woman carrying Teddy walked past their row, Mrs Weasley caught her arm, "Andromeda, would you like to come round for dinner sometime?." she asked quietly. Andromeda smiled but replied, "I couldn't push in on you or your family when you all need your time to grieve. But thank you." she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and turned to leave again, "Please, you wouldn't be pushing in." Mrs Weasley repeated her offer, Andromeda stopped for a second then replied, "Ok, thank you, if your sure its not too much hassle." She squeezed Molly's hand then walked away.

Charlie released himself from Georges grip and told his father, "I'll be back in a minute, I just need to talk to McGonagall, I'm going to help with the school." Bill turned round, "Add my name too, I wan't to help." he said to Charlie who nodded and walked towards the Castle. "I'm going to look at the fountain," said Ginny to Hermione, "back in a minute." But Hermione got to her feet with her and snuck her arm into the crook of Ginny's elbow. When they reached the fountain, they saw what couldn't be seen from the back rows of silver chairs. Etched into every side, every inch of the fountain in neat gold letters were the names of everyone who died on their side during the battle. "Oh," sighed Hermione as she reached out to run her fingers along Lupins name in front of them "It's beautiful." The two Girls stood in silence for a moment, just trying to take in the number of names carved into the marble before turning together and returning to their seats.

Five minutes later, Mrs Weasley looked up as Charlie returned and sniffing said, "lets ... lets go home." They all stood and turned to leave, "What about Harry?" asked Ron. "You go back to the Burrow, I'll find Harry and bring him back with me, ok?" said Hermione, Mrs Weasley nodded and Ginny watched Hermione's retreating back as she walked towards Dumbledore's tomb. _She'll never be able to get him to come with her if I couldn't, he'll probably want to stay at Hogwarts, wont want to be a burden. _Thought Ginny as the Knight Bus came to a sudden halt in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you come to the service?" Harry heard Hermione ask, he didn't speak immediately but sat up from the cold marble and looked at her, "I know everyone keeps saying it's not my fault, but I couldn't look Mrs Weasley in the eye not with Fred gone, and its like half of George died with him, I just can't help but feel guilty." he said slowly. Hermione sat down next to him and sighing said, "I know what you mean, I'm worried she'll hate us, Mrs Weasley." They looked at each other, "I've been thinking, I might go back to Grimhauld Place for a while, I don't want to stay here and I can't go to the Burrow." said Harry, a sad look in his eyes. "You cant go to Grimhauld Place Harry," said Hermione quietly, "That place is evil. No, Mrs Weasley thinks you coming to the Burrow this afternoon and if you don't go, you know she'll worry. She's already in such a state." Harry considered this statement for a while, then he got to his feet nodding, "Your right, but I cant stay there forever."<p>

"No," agreed Hermione, "but you don't have to decide anything now." she said, taking his outstretched hand and pulling herself up. "Don't forget, we won the war."

They walked together to the gate on the edge of the grounds, and Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly and turned into nothingness with him, appearing seconds later at the front gate leading to the Burrow.

Hermione pushed open the door and the warm floury scent washed over her and Harry, Fleur was in the kitchen making tea "Ahh 'Arry, I told Molly I would 'elp with the cooking, they are in the living room." she told him, he nodded, "Thanks Fleur." he said. He walked with Hermione to the living room but turned and walked up the stairs and collapsed into his camp bed in Ron's room, finally allowing the tears to fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Mrs Weasley looked up as Hermione entered, "Did you get him to come?" asked Mrs Weasley, Hermione nodded, "He went upstairs." she said. Ginny felt something like jealousy grow inside her at Hermione's words, how had Hermione got him to come with her when she couldn't? Hermione took a seat next to Ron who put his arm round her, and she smiled at Ginny who did not return it.<p>

They all sat in an exhausted silence for half an hour until Fleur came through and announced tea. They all got up, grateful of something to distract them, but they hardly ate anything at all. "Where's George?" asked Hermione, "He's gone to bed in Percy's room, I'll take him and Harry some food up in a bit." said Mrs Weasley. As soon as everyone had finished pretending to eat, they retreated upstairs to bed, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Fleur had all agreed to stay the night.

Harry lay in the dark, his mind going over everything that had happened since Bill and Fleur's wedding the previous year. He was pulled to his senses when he heard Mrs Weasley's footsteps on the stairs outside Ron's attic bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door then pushed it open, "Harry dear, I brought you some food, try and eat it up." she said laying the tray down beside his bed, Harry didn't reply as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

The tray remained untouched when Ron came up to his room an hour later, he knew Harry was faking sleep, but made no attempt to try and goad him into speech.

Ginny lay in her bed listening to the sound of Hermione moving about the room. "How did you get Harry to come back with you?" she asked coldly when she heard Hermione climb into her bed. "I just asked him to I suppose," she said "he said he might to Grimhauld Place because he was worried your Mum would think it was his fault, about Fred. I said he couldn't go there and that your Mum was expecting him and she would worry if he didn't come. And he came." Ginny sat up in her bed, even more annoyed than she was before, "How come, he always listens to you? I tried talked to him, he wouldn't even look at me, let alone answer, you talk to him and he does whatever you say!" she said indignantly, "Its not fair! I have to trust him, do what he says, all last year I was worried about him, but he let you come with him! He treats me like a little kid!"

"He cares about you, thats all." said Hermione kindly, "He's just trying to protect you."

"But I don't need protecting, I was one of the youngest at that battle and I survived when people much older died!" Ginny said loudly, her voice cracking, after a few minutes she calmed down enough to say "Sorry, it's not your fault."

"It's ok." said Hermione, "Try talking to Harry, but don't worry about it, he's just feeling guilty at the moment, you know how he is."

"That the problem," sighed Ginny "I don't."

And with that she rolled over, turned out the lamp by her bed so the room was dark and closed her eyes tightly.

The next morning, Ginny woke early it was still pitch black outside, and it was summer time. Her body still not full recovered from the battle, she groaned, rolled over, stretched and clambered out of bed. She crept downstairs, trying her hardest not to make the enchanted stairs squeak as they always did and walked into the kitchen.

"Holy Cricket, what do you call this!" she spluttered, Ron was standing in the middle of the kitchen that now looked as though it had just been hit by a bomb.

"I couldn't sleep, I thought I would teach myself to cook but it just keeps going wrong!" Ron huffed, looking embarrassed. Ginny could have taunted him, having been an accomplished baker since the age of eight but instead, "Don't worry, I'll help." Ron looked up hopefully, "Would you, really?" Ginny smiled at him for a moment the said "Yeah... Now get this lot cleared up and we'll start again." Ron smiled back thankfully, raised his wand _"Scourgify"_ he said, and the worktops cleared, ingredients and utensils back in there proper place.

Ron and Ginny got to work, and when Mrs Weasley came down to feed the chickens at 6:00AM the table was laden with shortbread, scones, cakes, biscuits and a loaf of bread. "Did you do all this?" asked Mrs Weasley bewildered, "We couldn't sleep." replied Ron and Ginny, Mrs Weasley smiled an understanding smile and gently tapped their heads as she walked past to go out into the yard. "Thanks Gin" said Ron as she started to walk back up the stairs, she turned and smiled at him before continuing to her bedroom.

Harry woke at 5:30 that morning, the room he shared with Ron was already beginning to fill with the orange light of sunrise and as he looked over to his friend's bed he saw that it was empty. He got up slowly then crept down stairs and out the back door as he could hear Ron and Ginny in the kitchen, he walked over to the broom shed, took Ron's broom from it, walked up to the Weasleys paddock and kicked off. The wind rushed passed him as he soared round the field his feelings of guilt and grief lifted, he spotted a wide tree with a small wooden platform built into it and landed softly on the wood. He sat watching the sun rise basking in the warmth.

"Ginny, have you seen Harry anywhere?" asked Mrs Weasley worriedly, "No, why would I have seen Harry anywhere?" Ginny replied moodily, her mother nodded then bustled out of the room to look elsewhere. Mrs Weasley decided to check the garden and walking round the back, found Hermione and Ron. They were talking quietly sitting with their legs crossed at either end of the hammock. "Have you seen Harry, I can't find him anywhere!" she called worriedly, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We'll find him Mrs Weasley, don't worry." said Hermione getting to her feet with Ron and Mrs Weasley nodded gratefully then turned round and went back inside. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, "Where will he be?" asked Hermione anxiously, Ron thought for a moment his eyes traveling round the garden and landing on the open door to the broom shed, "Flying." he answered. Ron walked to the shed and took out two brooms, "The git took mine!" he exclaimed, Hermione gave him a disapproving look and took a broom gingerly from his hand.

Ron kicked off from the paddock soaring through the air gratefully, he looked down to call for Hermione to see her still standing nervously on the ground. Ron swooped down landing softly beside her. "I can't do it, I'm rubbish at flying!" she exclaimed, Ron held back a small laugh; Hermione, rubbish at something? "I'll help you." he said taking her hand. She pulled out of his grip immediately as though burned then, as though realising what she did she looked up at Ron shocked. He stood still for a second but decided to think nothing of it. Ron helped Hermione mount her broom and kick off so she was hovering a foot above the ground, he then mounted his broom and hovered beside her, he gently took the scarf from her neck and tied the two broom handles together so he could steer her. They wen't slowly round the paddock once and Ron spotted a figure on the old wooden platform in Bill's Sycamore Tree. "He's over there."

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Ron soared round the field and dived to land by a figure he guessed was Hermione, he watched as they hovered together and Ron seemed to tie the brooms at the handle. Hermione and Ron made there way slowly round the field and Harry could tell this was because Hermione was nervous, she had never learnt to fly very well and had always been uncomfortable on a broom. Harry watched as on the other side of the field, one of them turned their head to look directly at him and saw them change direction and fly towards him. He did not move, he knew they would find him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to speak to them, not Ron anyway.<p>

They landed in unison on the platform and Ron untied their brooms. "Hey," said Hermione gently taking a seat beside him and looking out to the sky, Ron did the same and they sat in silence for a minute or so.

"You don't have to hide you know." said Hermione, glancing sideways at Harry and gently nudging him, "We know it wasn't your fault." added Ron. He nodded but did not believe them. "You're not the only one who has to grieve you know." said Ron, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I know that," said Harry irritatedly "I just can't stand watching your mum in pain when I could have stopped Fred ... from dying." he finished running his hand through his hair.

"But you couldn't have stopped it," said Hermione "You have to get that thought out of your head!" and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry sat back a bit further and followed a birds path through the sky with his eyes. After another minute of silence Ron sat up slightly, "We did it though, Voldemort's gone."

"Yeah," sighed Hermione in relief, "I honestly didn't think we were going to make it out of Gringotts."

"Thanks for sticking with me." said Harry, truthfully but feeling slightly awkward all the same.

"I don't see why you ever thought we'd leave. You're stuck with us Harry, you have been ever since we wen't down that trapdoor. Ever since that troll got into the bathroom on halloween really. " Hermione laughed.

"I know, but you gave up everything to come with me."

"And we're back now." said Ron.

"Sorry for avoiding everyone."

"It's fine, we all need our own space. Just don't shut us out again Harry." said Hermione.

"I wont."

"Besides, it's not us you need to apologize to." Hermione added.

Silence engulfed the group again as Harry tried to work out what she said, but it was no longer awkward, and they sat staring into the distance, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Its..Fred's funeral on friday." said Ron weakly pulling Harry out of his daydream, "Oh." Harry said quietly, "Do you want me to come?" he asked tentatively, Ron turned and looked at him, "Of course I do mate." he said. They got to their feet and picked up their brooms, Ron taking his own back from Harry, and made their way to the Burrow together.

"Where's George?" Ron asked his mother as they entered the kitchen, "He is still in Percy's room, will you take this tray to him for me please dear, then you can all have your lunch, Harry thank goodness your alright!" she said cupping Harry face in her hands, "Don't go disappearing off like that, you had me worried."

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, it won't happen again." She smiled at Harry before turning back to the kitchen sink to continue washing up and Harry was sure she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Ron took the tray for George from the kitchen table and Harry followed him up the stairs. Ron pushed open Percy's door, the room was dark and Harry could just make out George's silhouette beneath a mound of duvet covers from the bed in the corner. Ron laid the tray on the bedside table then pulled the door closed behind him as they walked back into the hall.


	2. Mischief Managed

Ginny heard a soft knock on her door and turned round to see her mother, face paler that usual and dressed in smart black robes, "It's time." she said. Ginny stood up feeling the tears build at the corners of her eyes, she tried to blink them back as she took hold of her mothers outstretched hand and followed her down the stairs and into the garden. The two red headed women walked round the reed bed by the lake and through a crooked wooden gate into a small paddock Ginny had only been in once before. She spotted a deep pit on the other side and felt the tears she had been holding back cascade over her cheeks.

She had spent the last few days in the silent house preparing for this, making sure she wouldn't cry, so why was it so hard to stop the tears now?

She guided her mother to a chair and helped her sit down beside her father who was incapable of speech. Ginny took her seat and watched the other members of the Weasley family arriving all dressed in black, the only colour a sea of red hair. She watched, a little shocked as Angelina Johnston walked through the gate supporting George who looked as though his heart had been torn from his chest, he hadn't been able to leave Percy's bed since he returned to the Burrow the previous week, he was skinnier that usual and his eyes were gaunt. Ginny watched Angelina lead him to his seat, her own cheeks tear stained and Ginny's eyes turned back to the gate. Harry walked through it, and like everyone else there his eyes were red, they searched for Ginny who felt her stomach lurch as his green eyes met her brown ones but she did not say a word, she turned her head away.

She wasn't sure why she was avoiding him, but it was he who had avoided her first. Maybe it was because she felt like it would be wrong to do something that would make her happy, like feeling happy was disrespectful to Fred's memory. She knew it didn't make any sense, but nothing did now so she just focused directly in front of her and tried to block out her thoughts.

After everyone had sat in silence for a good five minutes, a middle aged vicar Ginny recognised from Otter St. Catchpole stepped onto a platform and began to speak words Ginny could not hear, he droned on for what felt like an eternity until Ginny noticed everyones heads had turned towards the wooden gate, she looked round to see four smartly dressed men walk through carrying a long black coffin above their heads. Ginny heard George scream with grief and she closed her eyes, the tears falling faster than ever.

The coffin was lowered into the ground and one by one each Weasley member stepped up to the pit and dropped a handful of earth on top of Fred's pristine coffin. George and Angelina made their way towards the pit together, George held his fist out over his twins coffin, but he could not make his fingers part, could not release the earth that would cover his brothers body forever. Angelina held her hand out over his and gently helped release the dirt from his fist, as the sound of the earth hitting the wood fell on their ears, George broke down into sobs worse than ever and Angelina led him aside from the pit unable to see through tears herself.

Ginny watched as the remainder of the earth was dropped elegantly into the pit by the vicar forming a smooth mound of red soil. When the service finished, Ginny stood and looked at her brothers headstone, it read;

_Fred Weasley_

_1st April 1978 - 2nd May, 1998_

_Mischief Managed_

Mischief Managed. Except it hadn't been, Ginny thought to herself. Fred should have had so many more years ahead of him.

"You're just going to have to live life for him." Said Harry's voice from somewhere close behind her making her jump.

"What's, that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked not looking round, she heard the coldness in her voice but wasn't sure why it was there.

"Fred wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life in misery because he's gone. He'd want you to live your life, see everything he never got the chance to."

Ginny didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything at all for a while.

"I can't just go round living life like nothing happened Harry. He's my brother." Ginny said, anger in her voice now.

"I know." said Harry, His words followed by yet more silence, then, "Let's go back inside, it's getting cold." Said Harry after a minute or so and they turned their backs on Fred's grave, Ginny blinking constantly in a pitiful attempts to stop more tears.

They were half way back to the Burrow when Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of them.

"Harry, I know it's a bad time, but can I have a word." Harry hesitated, not really wanting to speak to anyone. "Uhh, sure, yeah."

* * *

><p>They walked a short way round the side of the crooked house as Ginny retreated into the kitchen. Kingsley took a seat on the hammock, rocking slightly, with his heals digging in the ground. He did it in a serene manner that somewhat reminded Harry of Dumbledore, for Kingsley had that same calming affect. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious," the older man began and Harry lent against the nearest tree, sighing in relief. "Its about your Aunt and Uncle." Harry suppressed an inward groan, he had forgotten about them completely. "I expect they smashed up the house. Aunt Petunia'll have a fit." Kingsley chuckled. "All the same, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle will want to get back to their lives, the Dursley's won't be the only one with a smashed up house." Harry nodded seriously ready to apologies when he saw Kingsley smiling at his expression.<p>

"Well, why don't we go round and see what state the place is in first before we send Vernon and Dudley back and Petunia into hospital." Kingsley chuckled again and nodded. "All right, how about next week? on Saturday?" Harry stood up and sighed, "Sure." Kingsley got to his feet and shook Harry's hand before walking towards the front gate to disapparate. Harry thought the protection must still be around the Burrow, but before Kingsley could get through the gate, Hermione caught up with him and they stopped to speak. Harry shrugged before turning back towards the Burrow.

* * *

><p>They all sat in silence round the fire in the Burrow's living room just as they had when they returned from Hogwarts; Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Angelina, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, no one speaking. Hermione did not return to them until there was nothing but smoldering embers providing any light in the room. George stood, still crying silently and began to climb the creaking stairs, Angelina watched him sorrowfully but did not move. Percy coughed slightly and handed a letter to his parents, '"It was on the worktop when we all got back from the funeral" he said quietly as Mr Weasley tore open the letter with trembling hands and read, "Its from Kingsley, we're all to attend a presentation on Thursday, they're presenting medals of bravery to everyone who fought in the battle." Hermione glanced quickly at Harry then away again but no one said anything. After a minute Percy walked forewords, kissed his mother's forehead and whispered to his Dad, "I have to go, I'll come back tomorrow." Mr Weasley nodded and everyone's faces were suddenly lit with green light as Percy threw a handful of Floo powder into the grate.<p>

Bill and Fleur stood next climbing the stairs to Bill's room after kissing Mrs Weasley's cheek and grasping Mr Weasleys arm. Then Hermione got to her feet and looked back at Ginny who followed her, grateful to be leaving the room. Ron followed in their wake and had just got into bed when Harry appeared at the door.

Neither of them spoke a word, Harry climbed into his camp bed and turned out the light with his wand, waiting for sleep to engulf him.

Harry woke early again the next morning, and again Ron wasn't in his bed. He dressed quickly and clambered as quietly as possible down the steps to the Weasleys only bathroom. As he reached out his hand for the doorknob it opened to reveal ginny her hair wet and wrapped in a towel. "Oh, Ginny." he gasped shocked, he couldn't help gazing at the dazzling droplets of water as they fell down Ginny's bare neck onto her exposed collarbone. Ginny's cheeks turned red as she rushed past Harry, not looking at him.

What had he done? Harry wondered, Ginny was ignoring him and he didn't know why, she hadn't spoken to him since before the memorial service at Hogwarts. Bewildered, Harry continued into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Ginny asked Ron as she entered the kitchen, he was tying an apron around his waist as he shook his head, "I've found a recipe for meringues, would you help me?" he asked her, Ginny nodded her head and took her apron from a hook on the wall.

"How come you've developed a new found passion for baking?" she asked as she helped Ron separate eggs. "It takes my mind of everything." he replied, Ginny nodded.

An hour and a half later, Hermione came down to the kitchen fully dressed, her hair in a messy bun. "They look really good, did you to make these?" she asked as Ron and Ginny sandwiched the meringues together with cream. Ron passed her one and nodded, he waited for her to taste it anxiously, "Ron there amazing!" she exclaimed and his face split into a huge grin taking a meringue for himself and passing one to Ginny. "Thanks." he said gratefully.

The three of them sat and talked in the kitchen as the sun rose, a heavy silence still lying over the house. Ginny heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Harry, her face became stony and left muttering something about having to help her mother with laundry.

Harry sank into a chair confused, "What's up with Ginny, she won't speak to me." he asked the other two sighing.

"Beats me mate." said Ron.

"Did... did Ginny come and speak to you before the memorial service" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, why?" asked Harry even more confused, how did Hermione know and what did that have to do with anything?

"What did you talk about?" she asked seriously.

"Ohh... I don't know... uhhh... she told me I couldn't hide and that it wasn't my fault. then ...Oh yeah she asked me to come to the memorial with her."

"Why did she wan't you to go with her?" asked Hermione as though she knew the answer.

"I don't know, but anyway, I didn't go." Harry finished guiltily. Hermione sighed.

"Would it have been so hard just to go with her? She just wanted your support Harry. And you didn't even speak to her. Then to make things worse, when I came to speak to you, you came back with me, so obviously that made Ginny jealous because it made it look like you cared about me more." Hermione finished looking at Harry as though he was a small child.

"What, but I didn't, I don't, I don't think that, What?" Harry spluttered completely bewildered.

"How come you can tell what everyone is thinking?" Ron asked Hermione also bewildered.

"How come you can't Ronald" Hermione laughed, "I'm going to talk to Ginny." The two men watched her retreating back shocked, they turned to each other and shook their heads.

"Mad the lot of them" said Ron grabbing another meringue and biting into it.

"Whats with all the cooking?" asked Harry, taking a meringue himself.

"Couldn't sleep." said Ron through a mouthful of cream, Harry nodded in understanding.

Just then Bill and Charlie wandered into the kitchen also fully dressed, "Tell Mum were off to the school will you Ron." asked Bill, grabbing two meringues as they walked to the fire in the living room.

"Mmm... these are good." he called back to Ron before stepping into the green flames. Ron smiled and called back, "Thanks." Harry smiled to, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Do you fancy going for a fly round the paddock?" He asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'll just go tell Mum, she'll have kittens if she goes to wake us up and were not there." Ron walked up the stairs to go let his mum, and probably Hermione know where they were going. Harry waited for a minute until Ron came rushing down the stairs, they opened the front door and stepped out into the warm May sun.

They walked to the broom shed together and Ron picked out their two fastest brooms, then handed one to Harry. They kicked of from the ground together and raced round the field, "It feels so good to be in the air again, doesn't it!" yelled Ron, flying into the wind. They flew for just under an hour before Ron led the way back to the platform Harry had sat on the previous day. "Bill built this with Dad when I was six, he was the only one who could get up here and Fr... George had a massive strop that he couldn't fly and accidentally set fire to one of the trees." Ron finished, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Your allowed to grieve you know," Harry said quietly, watching Ron who chose to act as though he didn't know what Harry ment.

He decided to change the subject slightly so he asked, "Have you seen George since the funeral?"

"No," replied Ron looking concerned, "but Angelina is coming round today, she seems to be the only one who can get George to talk or eat."

"Whats going to happen about the shop?" Harry asked.

"Haven't got a clue," said Ron, "He'll probably sell it off I suppose."

"He needs to do something to take his mind off it."

"Walking into that shop is defiantly not going to take his mind of it." Ron replied.

"No, I suppose not, but he can't give up on it now, he's put everything into it."

Ron nodded but did not reply and they both fell into silence, something that was becoming rather a habit since the battle. "I think thats Mum calling us for lunch." said Ron several hours later, they both got to their feet and mounted their brooms.

* * *

><p>"Angelina!" exclaimed Ginny, who was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast with Hermione. Angelina Johnston pushed open the kitchen door and smiled weakly at them.<p>

"George is-" Ginny began,

"In bed?" finished Angelina, Hermione nodded.

"Second floor on the left" she said to Angelina pointing towards the stairs.

Ginny sighed and turned back to Hermione as Angelina climbed the stairs,

"Do you think he'll ever get better? she asked

"Of course, he just needs some time, it took Harry months to get over Sirius but he managed eventually," Hermione said reassuringly.

"You know him so well, don't you?" she said coldly.

"Ginny, Harry's like a brother to me, nothing more. I suppose we've just spent more time together." said Hermione.

Ginny nodded, she knew Hermione was besotted with Ron but she still couldn't help but feel jealous. Hermione pushed back her bowl of cereal and stood up to go and get dressed, "Hermione, you've barely had three mouthfuls, aren't you going to finish that?" Ginny looked at the bowl almost shocked. "Oh, I'm just not very hungry" she quickly vanished the contents of her bowl with her wand and left the room. Ginny's eyes watched her friends retreating back, her brow furrowed.

The morning passed the same as every other day had at the Burrow since the Battle. The house was unnaturally silent and hardly anyone spoke to each other. Mr Weasley disappeared into his shed and Mrs Weasley busied herself around the house so to take her mind off things. They would all spend mealtimes together but other than that, they all followed their own routine, because they had to. To keep going. Ginny spent the morning in her room trying to read but thinking instead about that bowl of practically untouched food that sat in front of Hermione at breakfast.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, Lunch!" called Mrs Weasley from the kitchen and Ginny made her way downstairs and took her seat at the table just as she always did. Following the routine.

"George, Angelina!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley and Ginny looked up to see them enter the kitchen, "Come, sit down, you can stay for lunch cant you?" she said to Angelina, once they were seated Mrs Weasley began to pile copious amounts of food onto George's plate, he had become decidedly skinny since the Battle. As she served Angelina, Mrs Weasley squeezed her hand and whispered, "_Thank you."_

"He...Hey." said Ron walking into the kitchen to sit down followed by Harry and doing a double take at the sight of his older brother. Harry started to serve drinks as Hermione came down and took the second last remaining seat, beside Ron, which he had no doubt been saving for her. Ginny sighed, that left the seat beside her for Harry.

Harry had decided what he had to do as they ate in silence, he needed to speak to Ginny. As she made to leave the table fifteen minutes later, Harry grabbed her hand and stood too "Ginny can I have a word?" he asked. Ginny showed every sign of wanting to pull her hand away and storm off, but she wanted to know what he had to say to her.

"Fine."

Harry led Ginny to the hammock he and Ron had put up the previous summer and sat down on it, after hesitating for a second, Ginny took a seat by his side, it was so much easier not to look at him she thought, this way she couldn't be distracted by his messy black hair.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry I didn't come with you to the memorial service, I know you needed me." Ginny didn't reply at first instead she twiddled her thumbs in her lap and bit her bottom lip gently. "I didn't need you, I'm fine on my own." She paused, "If Hermione had asked, would you have gone?" she asked eventually, Harry shook his head immediately and said reassuringly, "No. Not if Hermione had asked." he said.

"But you came when she asked you to later." sulked Ginny.

"Yeah," began Harry sighing, "I didn't have any choice really, I couldn't have gone anywhere else, I just needed someone to point it out to me."

Ginny considered this for a moment, "Harry, what happened last year?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry could have said no, he wanted to, he didn't want to relive the contents of last year. but he knew Ginny deserved to know. After a minute of hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her waist and began, "Ok..."

Ginny listened with rapt attention, he told her everything: about the attack in Shaftesbury Avenue; Staying at grimhauld place, talking to Kreacher and the capture of Mundungus; Planning and entering the Ministry of Magic; Mad Eye's eye; The close shave with Yaxley and Ron's splinching; Living in the tent and passing around the Horcrux.

The thought of it made Ginny shiver but he talked on and she continued to listen. He told her about: Ron's flight; Hermione's discovery of the mark of the 'Deathly Hallows'; Their disastrous trip to Godrics Hollow; The Doe Patronus and Ron's return; visiting Mr Lovegood; Discovering the Deathly Hallows.

"How could he sell you out like that!" Ginny exclaimed, "He was supposed to be on our side" she said sitting up straight. "He was desperate to get Luna back and he knew that handing me over was the only way he could do it," said Harry, "anyway,"

He continued with the story and Ginny sank her head back onto his shoulder. she listened as he continued to speak: His revelations about the Hallows; How Hermione and Ron wouldn't believe him; How he grew angry and shouted Voldemort's name; How they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor; How Hermione was tortured and Dobby rescued them but was killed. Harry heard Ginny sniff and looked down to see a tear run down her cheek, he wiped it away and she looked up at him, "I knew Hermione had scars on her arm, I didn't know how she got them or what they said, she shuddered at the thought. Harry squeezed her tight for a moment then decided to finish the story whilst he still could.

He told her about: staying at shell cottage and conspiring with Griphook; Voldemort taking the Elder Wand; Their half successful adventure to Gringotts; How Voldemort reacted and their journey to Hogwarts, he continued to speak right up until their entrance in the room of requirement. They sat in silence in the mid afternoon sun together after several minutes Ginny looked up at him, brown eyes into green and said quietly and truthfully "I'm sorry I got mad at you Harry." He squeezed her gently and said "Its ok."

"I should have told you earlier, but I didn't think you'd want to hear all the grim details."

"Didn't think I could handle them?" she asked, the coldness creeping back into her voice.

"Well you haven't exactly had to experience any of what Ron, Hermione and I went through." he said softly.

Ginny sat bolt upright, detaching herself from him. "Oh, is that so?" she exclaimed.

Harry spluttered "Ginny, I... well... it... it is true... I mean-"

Ginny cut across him outraged, "Lets see shall we," she said her voice growing higher, "My first year, I was possessed by Lord Voldemort and almost killed. Fourth year I joined the DA despite everything my Mother said. I fought along side you at the Ministry of Magic, a year younger than you!" she talked over Harry's spluttered interruptions, "Fifth year I battled those Death Eaters the night Dumbledore died and I survived when the Greatest Wizard of All Time didn't! And lets get started on my sixth year shall we? Ahh yes! I had the Cruciatus curse used on me almost every other day! I was attacked by groups of Slytherins in the corridor as I waited for my next classes, I had the full body bind curse used on me before being beaten up! I was forced twice to torture other students! It was my idea to try and retrieve the sword of Gryffindor! I never got a full night of sleep for being kicked out of my bed and humiliated for no good reason! I was forced into hiding otherwise the Death Eaters were going to take me for reasons I wasn't told! Then! I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, one of the youngest there! And I SURVIVED! I'm not saying I had it worse off than you or that I have more of a right to be upset than you. But I'm saying that you weren't the only one fighting. So don't you dare sit there Harry Potter and tell me I don't know what you were going through." she finished leaving Harry silent.

"Ginny ...I never knew." said Harry so quietly she hardly heard him.

"No ...you didn't" she said sitting back down.

"I'm really sorry. Honestly." he said taking her chin in his hand and turning her head towards him. She felt him move closer to her and closed her eyes as he caught his lips with hers. Magical sensations flew up and down Harry's body as he hugged Ginny to him, but for some reason, to Ginny; it felt wrong. Harry had one hand in her silky red hair and the other at her waist. They broke apart and Harry looked into her eyes, "I love you Ginny Weasley he whispered, his breath warm on her skin. Ginny felt tears prick in her eyes, "Harry..." she began and he pulled away from her, "What?" he asked suddenly feeling trepidation was over him. " Harry, Look." Ginny began again, looking down at her knees, "I feel like I hardly know you anymore. But I know you don't see that I can take care of my self." Harry didn't know what to think, he sat in silence hoping this wasn't going in the direction he was dreading. "And we'll be going back to Hogwarts soon, and its N.E.W.T's year. I just don't think we should get back together." Harry couldn't think of anything to say before spluttering out, "Why?" Ginny looked up at him and covered one of his hands with her own, "Look, when your an Auror, you'll always be going off on these big missions your not going to want to tell me about it case I worry, or you'll want to break up whenever any new threat appears." she took a minute to breath, "I'm just sick of being hurt because you think I can't handle anything, or, or because I don't know what's going on, I just can't live like last year." she sighed, "I know you'll leave me because you will think its for the best." "Oh." was the only thing Harry could say. And he seemed to be saying that a lot recently.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> So I've made it to the end of my second chapter, what do you think?

I know it's all sorta dark at the moment, but they've just come through a war and lost people they love. But stick with me! Life can only get better.

I would be really greatful if you could review for me. X


	3. Uncertain Laughter

So we've made it to Chapter 3! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 AM on Thursday morning when Harry decided to take a shower, he hadn't been able to get to sleep for hours that night after Mrs Weasley had called him and Ginny in from the garden the previous evening, his mind was buzzing and he didn't know what to do.<p>

It was the day of the presentation and Harry was standing, bleary eyed outside the Burrow's only bathroom. "Ughhh...Hermione you've been in there for like half an hour." he sighed banging his fist half-heartedly against the door.

"Harry, this may come as a surprise to you, but I do not revel in the prospects of appearing in front of thousands of people as one of the 'Golden Trio' smelling of sleep and looking as though I've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Hermione called back. Harry chuckled but the words he had just heard, as humorous as they were intended to be, made him feel slightly sick. What if he had to make a speech? There were going to be thousands of people there, just like Hermione had said, but they wouldn't want to speak to him would they?

At some point during Harry's mental image of being bombarded by deep and difficult questions whilst reporters and photographers flashed bright lights in his face and screamed their questions, the bathroom door opened and Hermione came out, bringing with her a sweet lavender sent. "There not all there to see you." she said poking his side,

"I know that!" he replied indignantly. Before he knew what had happened Hermione had winked at someone he couldn't see, and a mane of fiery hair flew past him towards the bathroom, pausing long enough for Ginny to stick her tongue out at him. Harry heard the lock click, rolled sideways so both of his shoulders where resting against the wall, closed his eyes and hit his head on the plaster, groaning.

"I just want a shower," he said as Hermione laughed at him. "and how the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"Harry," Hermione began her tone patronizing, "you're as mysterious as a bucket. But don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Kingsley wont make you speak and Luna said she got a letter too, so I think everyone who took part in the battle will be receiving these medals. They wont have anytime to spare for the 'famous Harry Potter'." Harry wasn't completely convinced, he had yet to make it through one public event without being bamboozled with questions about is past or his 'connection' with Voldemort or what ever rubbish Rita Skeeter had printed about him. But he nodded and asked, "How come you were speaking to Luna, I didn't know she was here."

"We were using those coins, from the DA. She is staying in the village whilst they're rebuilding her house." Harry felt a slight twinge of guilt as he remembered Luna's room and the paintings on the celling that would surely be ruined after their visit. He looked back at Hermione who had frozen

"Hermione?" asked Harry, "Are you ok?"

Hermione blinked at him then ran back in the direction if Ginny's room. Harry stared at her retreating back, confused. After a few moments he shrugged and began to climb the stairs back towards the attic, resigned to the fact he would just have to wait another half hour before the bathroom would be free.

It was a good 45 minutes later that Harry heard the bathroom door open and close and he practically fell down the stairs, determined to get a shower before someone beat him to it clambered in enjoying the feeling of the hot water. As he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, his mind began to wander back to the hammock outside and the words that had been said there the previous evening. Why didn't she understand that he only did what he did because he had to keep her safe? He never wanted to leave her last year, but he didn't have a choice, he was certain that if they hadn't broken up Ginny would have been targeted by Voldemort as a possible source of information. He just couldn't risk her safety. Normally in this sort of situation, Hermione would offer up all the advice he needed, but this time she seemed to be leaving him to his own devices. There was no point trying to talk to Ron, because although he was ok with the two of them, he was never going to willingly help Harry in this matter. Ughh why did women have to be so complicated?

By 12 o'clock, everyone in the Weasley household was washed and dressed and had assembled in the kitchen, including Bill and Fleur who had arrived for lunch.

"So what happens at this, this uhhh..."

"Ceremony, Ronald." said Hermione

"Well, I'm not quite sure," Mr Weasley began, "I expect Kingsley will make a speech and possibly a few others, then everyone who took part in the battle will be presented with a medal of bravery, then I expect there will be more speeches and finally some sort of memorial for everyone who died. Kingsley has been keeping all the details top secret." Ron nodded and turned away as his mother piled sausages onto his plate. "We'll leave about 1:00." said Bill from the opposite end of the table to his father, this was mostly directed at Harry who was watching him looking uncomfortable. "And then you will all come back to shell cottage for tea." said Fleur, then looking at Molly, "We are 'appy to 'ave you and I intend to, uhh, pull my weight." Mrs Weasley nodded thankfully then took a seat next to her husband and began to eat.

"When do you think it'll finish?" Harry asked the table at large, but it was Bill who replied with a slight trace of a smile on his face, "Not 'til late, it probably wont start properly until about two or three. These things always take forever." Harry nodded, not exactly thrilled at the news and continued to eat. The table filled with light conversation as everyone cleaned their plates. After half an hour of small talk Mrs Weasley sent everyone back upstairs to change into smarter clothes or robes, and turned the tap on to fill the sink with hot soapy water, Fleur rose gracefully to help her and Bill left for the living room quickly, obviously not wanting to participate in any form of cleaning.

" 'Ow long did you wait after your wedding before you started trying to 'ave children?" Fleur asked the older witch absentmindedly picking up a plate from the drying rack and washing it for a second time. Mrs Weasley laughed slightly, "Well, Bill was born nine months and a day after the wedding, and he was a week late." this didn't seem to sooth Fleur who began to wash the same plate for a third time. Mrs Weasley seemed to notice because she took the plate out of Fleur's hand and returned it to the drying rack, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

Mrs Weasley watched her for a minute but decided not to press the subject. After all the dishes had been put back in their proper place, clean and dry, Mrs Weasley walked to the bottom of the stairs and called, "Are you all ready, we're leaving in five minutes!" Harry, Ron and George were the first to appear by the fire in the living room a few minutes later and Mrs Weasley proceeded to fuss with her youngest son's collar "Gerr'off" muttered Ron pulling away from her and George laughed. Ginny was next to arrive and was shortly followed by Hermione. Ginny and Fleur sniggered when Hermione entered the room and the red-head dug her elbow into her brothers side muttering, "You know there aren't many who find drooling attractive" and Harry and George joined in the laughter. Hermione blushed slightly and fell behind the group as they walked into the living room, glowering at Ginny who just laughed more.

Mrs Weasley, who had pretended not to hear her daughters remark passed the pot of floo powder around and took a handful for herself, "Do not leave the Leaky Cauldron until we are all there, understood." there was a general mutter of "yes Mum." and one by one, they disappeared into the green flames. Their group reformed seconds later in the packed pub that was giving off an atmosphere of sombre respect, they brushed themselves down and made their was out into Diagon Alley. The street was still in a state of mid-construction and a white stately looking platform had been erected outside Gringotts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny began to make their way down the street and had barely taken three steps when they were joined by Neville, and Luna. They all greeted each other but didn't speak much, the presence of all these formally dressed wizards and witches had created a mutual feeling of nervousness among the group. The only person who seemed unaffected by any of this was Luna who was humming gently and batting invisible creatures away from her left ear. Harry smiled inwardly at this sight, "What are you two doing this year?" he asked Neville and Luna, "Professor Sprout is training me as assistant Herbology Professor, so I'll be at Hogwarts."

"Congratulations!" said Hermione.

"Yeah well done." agreed Ginny. They all looked at Luna who didn't seem to have heard the question at first. However, after a few seconds of continued humming Luna said "I'm going to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkak. I'm sorry he told on you -Daddy I mean-, I think the Wrackspurts are getting to him" They all suppressed sniggers and looked towards Hermione who chose not to say anything.

"Ohh look, butter beers" said Luna drifting off towards a table outside Sugarplums Sweetshop. Ron watched her go and turned to Neville, "What's going on with you and her Nev?"

"Nothing," He began "I really like her but she wants to go off globe-trotting and I think she's a bit much for me, she deserves to be with someone more like her." Harry patted his shoulder as he looked a bit downcast. "It's probably for the best Neville, but just think about it, you're gonna be one of my teachers this year." said Ginny and Neville nodded, looking only slightly downcast.

Just then, Kingsley appeared at Harry's shoulder "Uh, Hello Kingsley" he said slightly taken by surprise. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to make a speech" he spoke with the same deep, reassuring voice and Harry relaxed a little, "I'm just asking you, and Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, Ms Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Ms Lovegood to sit on the platform along with a few others as the leaders of the resistance both in and out of Hogwarts." Harry felt slightly uncomfortably but before he had time to say anything, Ginny spoke up, "Of course we will." she said and Hermione nodded. "Thanks, we're starting in ten minutes so if you could all please make your way towards the platform." he patted Harry's shoulder and disappeared into the crowd. "I'll go find Luna, see you guys in a minute." said Neville and he to was swallowed by the thousands of people filling the cobbled street. "I'll go tell Mum where we're going." said Ron and they turned to see George close behind them looking slightly on edge, but accompanied by Lee Jordan, Angelina and Katie Bell.

They made their way to the platform and waited by the steps for Neville, Luna and Ron and for Kingsley to give them the go-ahead to sit down. Five minutes later, they had taken their seats along with Professor McGonagall, and the other heads of house a Hogwarts, apart from Slytherin, who had taken charge at the start of the battle. The street became relatively quiet and Kingsley stood and walked towards a microphone and stand.

"Thank you all for being here today." Kingsley began, "Barely a month ago, Tom Riddle was defeated in a fierce battle that tore apart Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And whilst I hope the 2nd of May will one day become a day of celebration we should never forget those who gave there lives to help bring this evil wizard down. They deserve to be remembered, but we should also take note to those who fought in that same battle and live today to tell the tale. That horrific night will never be forgotten by the soldiers fighting to save our world from Riddle's cruel rule, because it reached witches and wizards across the globe. They witnessed sights that no one should ever have to see. A great many of them students. It is for these reasons the Ministry of Magic has seen fit to award every witch or wizard, young or old, who fought for what was right that night, with a medal of bravery. It cannot undo the horrors that took place on that night, it cannot take away their memories of the things they saw. But it is a token of gratitude, it marks their achievements, because every single person on our side that night contributed to Riddles defeat, and every single person deserves to be remembered, to be thanked..."

Harry was no longer taking in Kingsley's words, the feeling of guilt had grown within him again and he did not want to hear anymore. If he hadn't been at Hogwarts that night, that war would never have taken place. Hermione grasped his arm tightly and whispered "If we hadn't been there, he would still be alive." How did she do that? Harry couldn't understand how she knew what he was thinking. But she had been there with him every step of the way, ever since they went down that trap door all those years ago. They had been together every hour of every day and night over the last year and he realised that Hermione probably knew him better than anybody else. He squeezed her arm back, his sister. Kingsley continued to speak to the crowd of people, avidly drinking in his words.

"...Now for the presentation. Firstly, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I would like to thank every single member of a truly incredible group of Hogwarts students, known to many as 'Dumbledore's Army' who resisted the brutal regime forced upon their school and led their fellow students into battle; Hannah Abbott; Susan Bones; Terry Boot; Lavender Brown; Cho Chang; Michael Corner..." and so it went on, as Kingsley read out each name, the said person would take their place on the platform as a medal was placed over their head by a ministry official Harry did not recognise. Nobody spoke or clapped. "Justin Finch-Fletchley; Seamus Finnigan; Anthony Goldstein; Padma Patil and Parvati Patil" Once every member of the DA who had still been students at Hogwarts during the battle were standing on the platform, the crowd broke out into respectful applause. The DA members made their way off the platform and Kingsley continued...

"To the Hogwarts students of Hufflepuff house..."

"Ravenclaw house..."

"Gryffindor House..."

Harry watched his fellow classmates take their place on the platform, receive their medals and return to the crowd again as Kingsley continued, Harry's old quidditch team climbed the steps, bringing George with them; Aberforth headed the Hogsmeade residents, and finally the extended families of students who stayed to fight. The Hogwarts professors were called up and presented, not with medals, but with the Order of Merlin, 2nd class. The applause was doubled as parents cheered for the people who had done their pest to protect their children and Harry watched Professor Sprout wipe a tear from the corner of her eye, sniffing loudly. Ginny, Neville and Luna stood with the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix who also received the Order of Merlin 2nd class, Fleur was also presented with a medal of bravery from a man Kingsley introduced as the French Minister of Magic, a short cheery man, similar in appearances to Fleur's father.

Finally, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the sound of their names and the crowd broke out into the loudest applause yet, shouting their thanks to the rooftops. "And lastly to the people, without whom we could never have brought Tom Riddle down. It seems only fitting they are each awarded the Order of Merlin, 1st class. To Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, our Golden Trio." The applause doubled as they were presented with their awards by Kingsley, exchanged bewildered, awestruck looks and took their seats rather hurriedly.

They pushed their war through the masses of people who filled the street, drinking, eating and celebrating until Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had found the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley swept them, one by one into a rib cracking hug with teary eyes, "Lets get some food." said Ron after detaching himself from his mothers embrace, earning him humorous glares from the girls. They spent the afternoon speaking to old friends and enjoying the food and drink from tables that lined the street, bunting had appeared along the shops and as dusk began to fall, tiny sparkling lights Hermione identified as fairies buzzed along the street. Although a great deal of it was still in ruin, Diagon Alley looked quite enchanting in the sunset.

The sky began to grow darker and Kingsley took his place back on the platform, a quiet falling over the crowd at his powerful presence. "It is important to remember those who can not be here today, can never be with us again, at least in this world. Because many, many witches and wizards fell on the 2nd of May 1998." the silence was of a different kind to the one that had fallen over the crowd the last time Kingsley had addressed them. It was denser. As he continued to speak, paper lanterns were being passed among the crowd, and Harry noticed as one was handed to Mrs Weasley who stood close by, that they each had a name on them, _Fred Weasley_ muttered Harry and Ginny nodded. "...There is a lantern among this crowd, for each person, Witch, Wizard, student or Adult who died in the battle, if you could please ask the person next to you to light your lantern, if you have one. We will release them together. Mr Weasley lit the lantern in his wife's hands and together they released it, along with the others, into the night. The crowd stood watching the lanterns float away with a sense of awe, the only sounds muffled sobs or sniffs. Harry looked down as Ginny took one of his hands and Hermione, who was grasping hands with Ron took his other. He noticed that everybody else had linked hands too as he gazed back into the sky, back at the lanterns which were shrinking into the distance.

Harry staggered to find his balance as cold, salty air filled his lungs in Bill and Fleur's garden. He was surprised at how dark it was as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden lack of light. Ron and Hermione appeared either side of him as he approached the back door to the little cottage, "Can you believe it?" asked Ron awed, "Order of Merlin 1st class and we don't even have N.E. !"

"I know! I need to send and owl to Mum and Dad," Hermione practically squealed, "Harry, whatever happened to Hedwig?" Ron looked from Hermione to Harry as the latter stopped in his tracks. He suddenly realised that he had never told them. "Wow, sorry I never told you." Harry paused for a moment, "You know the night I left Privet Drive?" he didn't wait for them to reply, "Well she was hit by a killing curse, probably aimed at Hagrid and I had to blow the sidecar up, with her in it."

"Oh Harry." said Hermione gripping his arm tightly, "I'm sorry I asked."

"Doesn't matter." They started walking again and within seconds reached the back door.

Inside, everyone worked together to set the table and prepare the food. They didn't want a proper meal as when they looked at the clock, they realised it was 10:30. There was a comfortable atmosphere of tiredness as they all talked and ate together, crammed into the kitchen which was too small. Mrs Weasley's eyes were still slightly red, but she smiled as she handed round sausage rolls. After they all finished eating they retreated to the living room and Hermione brought out a board game. "It's called Articulate," she explained to the confused faces, and Mr Weasleys exited one. "There's a stack of cards with different things written on them, you each have to take it in turns to describe the thing on the card without saying the word. The person with the most cards wins." Everyone looked round at each other, unsure if they were allowed to play, as though there was something stopping them, until Mrs Weasley spoke, "So who's going to be on my team." They began the game quietly, still nervous, but about ten minutes in, Ron's attempt to describe a rubber duck caused Ginny to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at her and she stopped abruptly, looking guilty or as though she was a small child about to be given into trouble.

"I think it's time we went home." said Mrs Weasley, getting to her feet quickly and going over to hug her eldest son. "Thank you so much for having us." she said, now hugging Fleur. Ginny stared at the floor and Harry could see her cheeks burning as once again the room filled with the same silence that filled the Burrow. Everyone got to their feet as Mrs Weasley handed round the pot of floo powder. As soon as they had all reappeared in the Burrow's living room, Mrs Weasley sent them to bed, watching her children's retreating backs at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes glistening with tears.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mr Weasley Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were eating their breakfast whilst Mrs Weasley fussed around them and Ron and Hermione tried to cover up the awkwardness between their two friends.<p>

"Your father and I have to go out for an hour or two tonight, to go up to the school." Mrs Weasley announced to the room at large, returning a frying pan to the stove. "Bill, and Charlie are coming over though."

"Mum," groaned Ron, "we don't need babysitters."

"They aren't babysitting, Fleur is having dinner with her sister who's visiting from France, and Charlie wanted to see you all." Mrs Weasley said sternly but nobody fell for it. Mr Weasley winked at them all before getting to his feet, "Molly dear, I have to pop into the Ministry to see Kingsley, I'll be back in an hour or two." he said kissing his wife and waving to his children, Harry and Hermione.

Mrs Weasley left the room shortly after her husband to sort the washing and silence descended on the room. "Right... well I'm going to get dressed." said Ginny tersely getting to her feet and putting her plate in the sink. Harry watched her leave and Ron coughed,

"Wan't to come for a fly Hermione?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." she said looking nervous,

"You said I could teach you and you couldn't ask for better conditions outside." Hermione got reluctantly to her feet and followed Ron out the front door looking back at Harry who gave her a half smile. He sat there not quite sure what to do, why couldn't Ginny see that he was trying to protect her? Why did everything have to be so complicated? He got to his feet and looked around the kitchen aimlessly, it would be in this sort of situation when the ideal person to write or talk to would be Sirius, but that wasn't an option anymore. After a moment standing still, an idea came to him. Harry rushed up the stairs into Ron's attic bedroom and pulled out parchment and quill and began to write.

He folded the letter and called Pigwidgeon down from his perch on top of the wardrobe. The tiny owl buzzed round Harry's head chirping excitedly at the prospect of a job. "Hey calm down." said Harry trying to catch the owl and attach the letter to his leg. "There you go, fly safe." The owl disappeared out the window in a flash. He made his way back down the stairs unsure of what to do when, much to his surprise, he met George on the stairs, "Uh...Fancy a game of exploding snap?" Harry was almost shocked at the offer but nodded his head all the same, "Sure." They walked down the rest of the stairs together and George took a pack of cards from a draw in the living room before making his way to the kitchen table. They played the game enthusiastically, not talking much. When Harry lost both his eyebrows in a sudden explosion, George let out a laugh, but stopped it quickly and looked round to see if his mother was in sight. "That. Is what happens when you stand over the pile." he said. Just then the sound of ferocious bickering came from the garden and George held a finger to his lips to tell Harry to be quiet so he could listen, "I take it the flying lesson didn't go as planned." said Harry which only made George laugh more.

The door opened and Hermione came through it, her cheeks flushed, "When someone is scared they are going to fall, Ronald, you don't make their broom buck!"

"Oh come on 'Mione, it was just a joke."

"DON'T YOU DARE 'MIONE ME!"

"Sorry! It's not my fault there's something out there you're no good at." George pretended to wince as Hermione turned to Ron. "So maybe I can't fly, I didn't even want to learn. But you, Ronald should know by know what it's like to be absolutely pants at something. And I don't remember you enjoying the feeling that much so you should think about that before you try and rub anything in anybody else's face!" With that she flounced out the room and after a few seconds they heard a door slam on the next floor. "Ouch." said George, still pretending to wince in pain, "That went well."

"Oh shove off." said Ron, grabbing an apple from the table and leaving the room. Harry and George looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter again. All of a sudden, George seemed to realise what he was doing and stopped laughing immediately, dashing up the stairs. Harry watched him go, slightly disappointed, before he decided he better go find something to grow his eyebrows back with.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong> So how are you finding it? I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review and let me know what you think and if I should keep going or not?


	4. Together Again?

Bill and Charlie arrived in the Burrow's living room at half six to Mrs Weasley's relief, "There you are boys, I thought you had forgotten."

"Mum," said Charlie, "we're like two minutes late." Mrs Weasley just smiled and ruffled his hair, "Right dears, we'll be back in a few hours." Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all muttered their goodbyes. and sank back into their seats. Bill and Charlie took seats in front of the fire and jumped back slightly when Angelina came spinning into the room. She looked around the room and realising George wasn't there, she disappeared up the stairs to return with him five minutes later. Harry thought he had probably been dragged down the stairs. He knew, from his experiences of being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team whilst Angelina was captain, that she could be quite forceful when she wanted to be. They sat around talking and listening to the Wizarding Wireless whilst Ginny tuned a guitar. "When did she start playing guitar?" Harry asked Ron gesturing to Ginny, he knew it was pointless trying to ask her.

"Dad brought it back from the Ministry just after we left for Hogwarts, first year," said Ron, "only one of us in the family who's not tone deaf." Harry smiled and listened to Ginny's quiet tune whilst everyone talked.

"So," said Charlie sitting up in his chair by the fire, "any gossip to catch up on?"

"Well," said George after a pause, "Ron tried to teach Hermione to fly but," he sniggered, "that didn't go too well." Harry laughed to catching George's eye and earning himself a scowl from Hermione. Charlie chuckled too though, not missing Hermione's glare, "Yes, I can't imagine Ron being the best teacher in the world."

"Oi." said Ron, "That's not fair, you can't teach Hermione anything she can't learn from a book." This comment resulted in an overstuffed pillow hitting Ron squarely in the chest. "Hey, I was just teasing." said Ron indignantly, slightly winded.

"And it would appear that you, Ron, haven't learned much from that book I got you." Said George.

"What book?" asked Hermione sharply, turning towards George ad Ron's cheeks flooded with colour.

"What?" asked George feigning innocence. He was of course speaking about 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches.' The book which Harry had also received a copy of from Ron, but Hermione, of course knew nothing about the book.

"What book?" Persisted Hermione, looking this time at Ron, but he refused to look at her as he studied a small square of carpet as though it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Ok, leave the poor girl alone." said Bill who had been watching the whole scene with great amusement. Charlie sighed and sat back in his chair again. "Fine," he said, "we'll leave Hermione alone. She's got enough on her plate trying to keep Ron in check." Bill sniggered and Hermione huffed, she didn't like being left out of the Weasley brothers little inside joke.

"But talking of young Weasley couples," said Charlie sitting back up in his seat again and ignoring the look Hermione was giving him, "You won't believe who I saw Percy with the other day whilst I was in London." George sat up too at this, evidently desperate to have something new to tease Percy about.

"A beautiful young witch, who I believe goes by the name Audrey." George scoffed and Angelina punched his side lightly. "Percy, with a girl!" laughed George, "That's something I never though I'd hear."

"Hey, don't laugh." said Ginny, "He went out with Penelope Clearwater back in my second year remember?" But this only made the boys laugh more at the memory.

"So Bill's all ready hitched, Percy might have a girl, as absurd it sounds, Ron, well Ron needs to try and get himself back in Hermione's good books. So that just leaves you Gin. Who've you got your eye on?" Ron chucked a pillow at Charlie but missed, and everyone turned to look at Ginny.

"No one." she replied calmly, continuing to fiddle with the guitar strings.

"I don't believe that." said George, "You've always had a trail of boys fighting for your attention." Ginny ignored his comment. "There's no one." she persisted. For some reason this made Harry feel strange. He wasn't sure why, but he was almost upset at Ginny's words. "Look us in the eyes Gin," said Bill teasingly , "And tell us there's no one." Ginny didn't look up and George laughed.

"So who is this mysterious boy little Gin is to embarrassed to talk about?" George pondered.

"Shut up George." said Ginny cooly under her breath. Which only made Bill, Charlie, George and Ron snigger.

"I said shut up. It isn't funny." said Ginny sounding more angry this time.

"Maybe she doesn't wan't us to know because she secretly has a crush on Malfoy." Suggested Charlie making the Weasley boys laugh even more.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Said Ginny, looking up at her brothers' teasing faces. "So what if there was a boy?"

"Aww little baby Ginny has a crush!" Exclaimed Charlie with glee.

"Hey, Ginny can take care of herself you know." Said Angelina, though she also looked amused by the whole situation.

Ginny knew her brothers were teasing her because they knew she would get mad, she always did. But they were being so stupid, and it was so infuriating.

"No little baby Ginny doesn't have crush ok?" she said, she'd snapped.

"Maybe little baby Ginny though she did but that ended in disaster because he's such a noble git!"

The boys raised their eyebrows at each other, almost triumphantly and Angelina elbowed George in the side again, half heartedly, and looking once again thoroughly amused by the boys antics.

"So let us think about this logically," said Bill, "how many noble gits do we know who could have stolen our little sister's heart?" George and Charlie scratched their heads in mock thoughtfulness and then turned to look at Harry who had been silent this whole time and was now looking down at his hands.

"Well, I only know of one noble git." said Charlie and George nodded in agreement, still staring at Harry.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking," said George to Charlie "This mysterious noble git, is sitting in this very room."

"Right then Harry," said Charlie getting to his feet with the rest of the Weasley men. "Time we teach you what happens to noble gits that ditch our sister.."

"You're kidding right." said Ginny open mouthed, but her brothers ignored her.

"And what would you do that man?" Harry asked, trying not to look nervous, "Well we might have very stern words with him." said George sounding ever so slightly sarcastic,

"Or we might beat the living day-light out of him." said Bill looking menacing, and Harry gulped.

They advanced on Harry but Ginny was on her feet, in front of him with her wand on her brothers in an instant. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted and Bill jumped back as red sparks flew from Ginny's wand, "Can't you see he was trying to protect me?!"

"Can you?" retorted George,

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE GEORGE, I'M DONE! HE CAN GO!" she shouted, throwing her wand down on the sofa, tears welling up in her eyes glaring at Harry who looked petrified.

"Ginny, you know I never wanted to leave, I din't have a choice, I told you so." Harry said standing his ground and Ginny turned on him. Ginny didn't notice the door closing as everyone all but ran from the room, she glared at Harry, willing the tears to stay back. "You didn't have to cut me off, didn't have to ignore me completely after Ron barged in on us." her voice was quiet and cold, it was worse than her shouting. "Ginny I'm sorry, it was one of the worst decisions I've made, but I can't take it back now." Ginny's jaw began to tremble, she was angry at herself for letting him see he like this, letting him see that she was weak. She wanted to be angry, but instead she was upset, it was so stupid. Harry couldn't bare to see her so distraught, he walked forewords, resting one of his hands on the back of her neck, in her sweet smelling hair. "I won't leave you again, I promise." For a second they stood like that but then, trembling hands pushed him back and the tears were falling ferociously from Ginny's eyes now.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TALK TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Harry drew back as though he had been slapped, but he looked slightly angry, "All you do is confuse me! I know you had to leave, I get it, I tried to make it easier for you. But you're so damn noble Harry Potter! And somehow I'm always the one who ends up getting hurt, and I'm tired of hurting for you!"

With that, Ginny flung round and ran to the door grasping the door handle, but nothing happened. "What in the name of Merlin?" she tried the door handle again, but again nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked but she ignored him, trying the door handle again. When it didn't work for a third time she kicked it. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively, she turned round leaning against the door,

"Oh, I'm just _fine,_ Harry Potter. _Just fine_" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Just as she opened her mouth to shout at Harry's poorly suppressed snigger, she heard a laugher from the other side of the door.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ginny shrieked, slamming her fist against the door. "Ginny don't, you'll hurt yourself." said Hermione from the other side of the door. "HERMIONE, GET. ME. OUT. OF. HERE!" she shouted again, hitting the door with each word, "I'm sorry Ginny, Angelina took my wand, there's nothing I can do!"

Ginny turned to glare at Harry who put his hand in his pocket, but to his amazement, his wand was gone, he looked up at Ginny who seemed to understand. "WHO TOOK HARRY'S WAND?!" she screamed and there came more sniggers from the other side of the door. "Ah yes, that would have been me dear sister. We think you should use this opportunity to talk things over, and don't worry, we did take the Floo Powder." said George to Ginny's annoyance. There were tears streaming down her face as she turned her back against the door and slid down it in defeat.

"Hey-Ginny, don't cry." Harry urged bending down beside her, but she got up and walked to the other side of the room, her arms crossed. "Why shouldn't I cry, I'm locked in a room with _you_." She spat and anger began to boil in Harry at her words, "Ginny stop it, this isn't fair. I had no choice but to leave and you know it! Just stop for one second and imagine what would have happened if I hadn't left. I probably would be dead, and Voldemort would still be alive." Ginny didn't answer, she knew really that she was being irrational, but she was too angry to care. "Ginny, please just talk to me," he spoke quietly and calmly, trying to get her to make eye contact with him, "shouting isn't going to get us anywhere." Ginny glared at him "I don't want to get anywhere with you. You want to be an Auror and go on saving the world? Then go! _But leave me alone_"

"I wont." said Harry simply and Ginny looked at him, shocked "I'm not going to leave you alone, I love you Ginny Weasley." He decided to use her utter loss for words to his advantage.

"You've got to understand that I wasn't trying to hurt you." Harry began, taking a seat, not entirely sure where he was going with the conversation, "I had to leave, I thought cutting you off would be the right thing to do, I though it would keep you safe. I had no idea what was going to happen at Hogwarts. And I'm sorry, it was completely the wrong decision. I shouldn't have done it." He wiped a tear from her cheek as she sat down beside him, arms still crossed tightly and was encouraged when she didn't pull away from him. "I told you what happened last year, but I'll tell you why. Because it did have to be me who went after Riddle, I wasn't trying to be noble." Harry took a deep breath and him mind wen't back to what happened the night they went to the Ministry of Magic, the night Sirius died.

"Do you remember, two years ago. We went to the Ministry, because we though we were saving Sirius?" Ginny nodded but did not speak. "Well, there was a prophecy there that had my name on it. Voldemort, Voldemort was desperate to get his hands on it, but only the people the prophecy was ment for could retrieve it, and he could hardly go strolling in to the Ministry of Magic." Ginny hiccuped, and Harry thought it could have been a laugh, encouraged he continued. "Well, the Order of the Phoenix were guarding it, and one night your dad was on duty-" Ginny cut across him with a gasp, "That was why he got attacked, it was Voldemort's snake?" Harry nodded and decided he might as well continue now that he had started. "Well that christmas when we stayed at Grimhauld Place and Kreacher disappeared, he went to Malfoy's house. He couldn't tell them much, but he told them that Sirius was like a father to me." Harry took a deep breath before carrying on, "Voldemort used Legilimency to trick me into thinking Sirius was trapped in the ministry, I had been dreaming about the 'Hall of Prophecy' for months and so I believed him. Well you know what happened next. Anyway, the prophecy was smashed, but it turned out it was Trelawney who made the prophecy, and Dumbledore heard the whole thing."

Ginny looked slightly surprised, "Professor Trelawney, but I thought she just made all that stuff up." Harry laughed, "Yeah well most of it she did, Dumbledore said she only ever made two real predictions. Anyway, Trelawney made the prediction during her job interview that a baby would be born to parents who had 'thrice defied him' uh, Voldemort I mean, at the end of July. She said that he would have 'power the Dark Lord knows not' and that 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. Something like that." said Harry massaging his temples, trying to remember every detail.

"That baby was you." said Ginny, it was not a question but a statement, and she had a look of comprehension on her face.

"Well, it might not have been, it could have been Neville-"

"Neville?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yeah I didn't see that one coming either. But he decided to hunt me down, and he killed my parents, My mother died to protect me, because she loved me." Harry took a shuddering breath, "Voldemort couldn't understand love or the powerful threat it posed, I was protected by my mother's love."

"Oh Harry." said Ginny softly, grasping his arm, "But that doesn't make sense. Voldemort never heard the prophecy, so why did he hunt you down?"

"You're right, Voldemort didn't hear the prophecy, but Snape did. He listened at the door but Dumbledore found out and stopped him just before Trelawney said that I would have 'power the Dark Lord knows not', he missed out a vital part of the prophecy. So, Snape told Voldemort, still being a loyal Death Eater at this point. And Voldemort began tracking me down. When Snape realised that Voldemort might kill my mother, he asked Dumbledore to protect her, I think that's when he came over to our 'side', The Fidelius Charm was placed on our house and Sirius was to be made Secret-Keeper. But at the last minute her persuaded my parents to use Wormtail instead because Voldemort would never suspect him. But what Sirius didn't know, was that Wormtail was a spy, so he told Voldemort, and, well. You know the rest." Harry sighed and looked at Ginny.

"The prophecy meant I had to go after him Ginny. I had no choice. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Harry, I knew there would be a reason it had to be you, I just didn't want to loose you."

"You didn't loose me."

Ginny looked into his eyes, and felt him get closer to her, she closed her eyes and finally allowed him to kiss her. There came a very sharp cough from the door and they pulled apart to see the door open and everyone looking slightly embarrassed. "We're very happy that you mad up and all that, but just No. You're still my sister and I don't want to walk into a room to see you snogging some guy senseless." said George smirking, Ginny glared at him, "Yes, the room _you_ locked me in." they all had the decency to look ashamed before taking their seats around the fire and returning Harry's wand to him. "Sorry we tried to kill you Harry." said Bill, Harry couldn't help laugh, "It's ok, I know you were just looking out for you sister, but you'd never have managed it. You forget I am The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One." They all laughed at that. "You wish mate," said Charlie, "You may have defeated Voldemort, but you are no match for us."

"We thought it was time you witnessed the Weasley temper." Said George.

The room was suddenly filled with green light as Mr and Mrs Weasley toppled out of the fire. "Your all ok?" Mrs Weasley asked looking round to make sure they were all there, "No Mum, you've actually been gone for weeks and were all starving to death here, look at Ron, he's practically wasting away." Said Charlie getting to his feet and hugging his mum who glared at him sternly. Ron chucked one of the cushions from his seat at his older brother "Oi!" he said and Mr Weasley chuckled, "Well you'll all be glad to know that as long as people keep helping rebuild the school, Hogwarts will reopen on the 1st of September."

"That's great news Mr Weasley!" said Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"Well I think it's time you lot went to bed." said Mrs Weasley chivvying them all up the stairs, outside Ginny's bedroom door, Harry kissed her forehead and she smiled at him, Ron tried to to the same to Hermione but she glowered at him before disappearing into the room with Ginny.

When Harry and Ron reached the attic bedroom, it was to find Pigwidgeon sitting on the windowsill with a letter in his beak. Harry ran up to the little owl who flew round the room twice once harry had removed the letter from his leg before settling on the wardrobe. It was from Hagrid, but Harry did not need to read it, he would send a reply tomorrow. "What's that about?" Ron asked, watching Harry folding the unopened letter up,

"Doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I needed them to get back together. What did you think? Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	5. Scars

"Mum's gonna kill you if you don't get up now, Kingsley'll be around in an hour" said Ron chucking a pillow at Harry who rolled over with a grunt and began searching for his glasses. "God, I do not want to see that house again, I though I'd left for good." Ron grimaced at him. "Don't worry about it mate, s'not like you're moving back in." Harry groaned and sat up. He wanted nothing less than to go back to Number 4 Privet Drive, he didn't want to know how much of a mess the house would be in, though he didn't really care about the possible state of Aunt Petunia's kitchen.

Harry ate his breakfast quickly in the empty kitchen, Mrs Weasley had gone out to feed the chickens and Ron had gone back to sleep after shouting down the stairs in reply to his mother that he had a year of sleep to catch up on. At ten o'clock precisely, Kingsley knocked on the front door and let himself in, "Morning Harry, Molly said you were in here."

"Morning Kingsley, should we get going?" Kingsley nodded and Harry got to his feet, not wanting to spend any longer in Little Whinging than was necessary.

The two men walked up to the front gate after assuring Molly they would be perfectly safe. "When will the protection be taken off the Burrow?" Harry asked and Kingsley paused with a hand on the gate.

"As soon as it safe, once all the remaining Death Eaters are safely locked up. It seems many abandoned the fight when it looked like they might loose and whilst they're still a threat, it's better to be on the safe side."

Harry nodded, God he was stupid he thought to himself. He'd assumed that now the war was over, the only reminder would be the grief. He had assumed all the Death Eaters had been caught.

"After you." said Kingsley holding the gate open for Harry who walked through and disappeared with a pop.

They had arrived in an empty field, feeling it would be safer than risking appearing out of no where on a street full of the nosiest people known to wizardkind. "This way." said Harry, looking around and trying to remember where he was. It was extremely odd walking through a place he knew so well. He had been attacked by dementors in this alley with Dudley, and there was his primary school, with the bins outside that he had once jumped over to end up on the roof. When they finally arrived on Privet Drive, Harry looked for Number 4, but it wasn't there.

"Ahh," said Kingsley, "I think the repairs will be slightly more drastic than we had first anticipated." they looked at the empty plot of land that seemed to have never had a house on it. Harry looked around unsure what to do, when one of the neighbors looked up at him from their flower beds, she reminded Harry somewhat of his Aunt. They would have been around the same age and she was wearing a floral printed dress and a plain knitted cardigan, he wondered how it was possible for her to be so clean whilst gardening. "Aren't you supposed to have left?" the woman asked getting to her feet and pulling her gardening gloves off. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Kingsley, extremely greatful that he was skilled in dressing like a muggle. The woman came up to stand next to Kingsley, gazing distastefully at the plot. "They disappeared one day without a word." she said, addressing Kingsley instead of Harry. "I knew something was going on, funny lot in that house, too normal if you know what I mean. And the wife was awfully nosy." Kingsley chuckled, "Oh?"

"Yes well, one day they just disappeared, and within a week the place was burnt to the ground. I woke up one day and looked out of my window and it was rubble. I didn't half spoil my view, but they were an inconsiderate bunch." She seemed to be talking as though Harry wasn't there, but he didn't care. "Took us bloody months to get the council to clear it up, and now the whole street looks slightly off, not balanced out you know?" The woman nodded to herself and looked back at the plot again sticking her nose up, "And now I have to mow the bloody grass too, no one else on the street was going to and it looked awful. I'd give them a piece of my mind if I saw them again, making me look bad they were. I live in a respectable street full of respectable people, at least, I do now."

"Well, we must be getting on now, thank you for your help. Good day." said Kingsley signaling for Harry to follow him. They waved and walked away. The woman didn't reply or return the gesture, merely crossed her arms and watched them leave, a haughty look on her face.

"Was it the Death Eaters?" Harry asked once they were around the corner,

"Definitely." replied Kingsley.

"So what do we do know?"

They kept walking for a few minutes, back in the direction of the field they came from.

"Well your Aunt and Uncle need to be informed and we'll need to help find them a new house quickly, I can't see them taking the news very well."

"No." agreed Harry.

When they were back in the field and sure they were out of sight of any passers by, Kingsley sent a patronus off into the sky.

"Were going to have to go and speak to them." said Kingsley.

"Whoooo." Mumbled Harry sarcastically.

"What the Bloody Hell do you mean my house was burnt down?!" Yelled Uncle Vernon, red in the face, a vain pulsing ferociously on the side of his head.

"Well, It set on fire, and when things are on fire the burn," Harry began patronizingly "Then it fell down. Do you understand?"

"Don't you dare get smart with me Boy! You made us leave our home to spend a year stuck inside with those freaks out there," Uncle vernon gestured to the room Hestia and Dedalus were drinking tea in, looking thoroughly exhausted but no thinner then they had when Harry last saw them. "and now you tell me we can leave but we've got no where to go! You better have a bloody good explanation!"

"Well you see, I was a bit busy defending both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds from an evil wizard who killed countless people, and trying to keep the people that care about me safe at the same time. I think that at some point between running from the village my parents died in, chased by a snake hidden in a woman's body that also had a bit of Voldemort's soul in it, and taking part in the biggest war in wizarding history, I forgot to keep your lawn looking tidy."

Vernon huffed looking outraged. Petunia and Dudley were sitting silently in the corner, it seemed that despite his Aunt's countless attempts to get Dudley to loose weight had failed. Dudley was just as fat, if not more so, than he was the last time Harry saw him almost a year ago.

"You've got no idea what we've been through Boy! I had to let my assistant run my drilling business! My Assistant! That's my life work, what are you going to do about it?!"

"Nothing." said Harry, "Kingsley has offered to find you a knew house and you can easily take your buisness back." He badly wanted to be angry with his Uncle but he just couldn't be bothered. He would make sure they had a house and leave them to it. Frankly he found Vernon's selfishness almost comic. However, a small part of him did have some sympathy for him. He knew all to well what it was like to be cooped up.

"That's not the point. We deserve compensation!" Vernon sank into a chair breathing as though he had just run a marathon.

"I think Hestia and Dedalus deserve more compensation than the three of you put together. I'll go and get Kingsley and he can arrange a house for you." Harry left the room and entered the small kitchen next door. It was sparkling clean and well kept, of course, it would be with Aunt Petunia in the house. Though perhaps slightly dater with its lino floors and formica topped table. "Do you wan't to go speak to them Kingsley." Kingsley got to his feet and left the room patting Harry's shoulder as he went.

"You did it then!" squeaked Dedalus Diggle, pouring Harry a cup of tea and inviting Harry to sit with them at a table. "Kingsley was telling us all about the battle, I'm just sorry I missed it!" Harry smiled, not completely sure how to reply.

"Thank you, both of you for doing this. I'm sorry it took so long." Hestia chuckled dryly at Harry's comment. "Yes, well it's the last time I sign up to protect anyone, no matter who they're related to. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told us how hard it would be." Harry smiled sadly, trying to apologise.

"Enough about all that," said Dedalus, still unnaturally happy, "Tell us what went on last year." Harry gulped down his tea, he knew he didn't have much choice but he wasn't going to go into all the details with what he had been doing, he'd tell them about what happened to the rest of the Wizarding world.

They had been talking for over and hour and a half when a slightly harassed looking Kingsley came back through, "Right well, we've decided on a house and I'll come to escort them to it tomorrow. Dedalus, I made sure your house was rebuilt. It would have been so much quicker to do the same for this lot, but it would take an awful lot of memory modification to stop the muggles wondering how a house that burnt down suddenly reappears overnight." Dedalus got to his feet and shook Kingsley's hand enthusiastically, "Why thank you dear man."

"Let's get going shall we Harry." They said their good byes to Dedalus and Hestia and made their way out into the hall. They passed the doorway to the living room from which the Dursleys watched them leave: Vernon glaring, Petunia and Dudley watching them with almost frightened eyes.

"God I feel sorry for Dedalus and Hestia" said Harry when the had arrived outside the Burrow.

"To be honest, I think they are both just glad to be alive. Though I agree there were probably better ways they could have spent last year, even with a war on." Kingsley said, once again opening the gate for Harry. "I would come in but I need to go back to the Ministry. Do you want to come with me tomorrow, to move your Aunt and Uncle." Harry suddenly realised he had a perfectly good excuse. "I wish I could," he began sarcastically, "But Andromeda Tonks and her grandson Teddy, uh, Lupins son is coming round and I'm his godfather so I think I should be there." Kingsley laughed at Harry's evident nerves as he turned to leave, "Give Molly and Arthur my best wishes." Harry nodded and Kingsley disapperated.

Harry collapsed into a chair round the Weasleys kitchen table feeling exhausted, "How was it?" Ginny asked, Harry groaned in response. Ron and Hermione were the only other people at the table as George had gone back to hiding in Percy's room and Charlie was working at Hogwarts with Bill. "Do you want to go for a walk after lunch?" Ron asked Hermione reaching out to take her hand over the table, but she withdrew it quickly, "Sorry, but I'm reading a book." The tree of them looked at Hermione confused and she scurried away, up the stairs unable to meet their eyes.

"What on earth was that about?" Harry asked and Ron looked equally bemused.

"Is she still mad at me because of that book" Ron asked.

"I don't think so Ron. I'm not sure if this has anything to do with it," began Ginny fiddling with the glass in her hand, "but ever since we got back she's been... well having trouble sleeping and when she does she seems to have pretty bad nightmares but she wont speak to me about it." when neither Harry or Ron replied Ginny added, "Or maybe she's just gone off you Ron." Harry was sure she had ment this to be humor but it hadn't worked. he considered Ginny's words for a moment and for some reason they seemed to fit,

"She's still really thin as well," Harry said and Ginny nodded. "I mean, we're all thinner than we were last year but she's not put any weight back on."

"Well I don't think she's been eating nearly as much as the rest of us." said Ginny, "I had been meaning to tell you, about the dreams, but I kind of hoped she'd get over it. And I know she's not the only one who's been having them"

Ron, who had been silent throughout Harry and Ginny's conversation coughed to interrupt, "But that still doesn't understand why she wouldn't let me hold her hand."

"Well, has she let you do it before?" Asked Ginny.

Ron thought about it for a second, "Yes, I mean, we even kissed the night of the battle. But since then she's let me hold her hand once and only for a second. It was like she realised what she was doing and pulled away."

"She's definitely gone off you." Said Ginny smirking.

"It's not funny Gin, there's something wrong." Said Ron looking at his sister seriously.

"I know, I know," Said Ginny, "I care about her too. I'll talk to her tonight."

"No." said Ron getting to his feet, "I will."

Harry and Ginny watched Ron leave and looked at each other, "I'm really glad the war is over, I really am. But it doesn't feel like it." said Ginny slumping her back against her chair and Harry squeezed her hand, "I know. But it'll get better, I promise."

Upstairs Ron searched his room frantically looking for his rucksack, he found it under his bed and pulled it out banging his head on the metal frame. Cursing loudly, Ron opened the bag and grabbed what he had been looking for before rushing out of the room. He hurried down the stairs and stopped outside Ginny's bedroom door. After taking a few deep breaths, Ron knocked lightly on the door. "Come in." came Hermione's voice and Ron pushed the door open tentatively.

"Oh," she looked flustered at Ron's appearance, "I'm sorry Ron, but it's N.E. year and I really need to read this book. We've missed out on a whole year of education and it simp-"

"Hermione..." Ron interrupted coming into the room and sitting on the edge of the camp bed.

"What's going on?" Hermione didn't answer, instead she looked down at the book in her hands.

"Don't you like me?" Hermione looked up shocked,

"Of course I do Ron!" her eyes searched his face, wanting to make sure he understood, "I do very, very much. It's just..." Ron watched her play with her hands as she tried to think of something to say.

"I'm a mudblood Ron, you deserve better than me." she whispered in a rush, blinking hard trying to keep the tears at bay. They cascaded down over her cheeks and Ron looked shocked, he moved to put and arm around her but she flinched away.

"Hermione, don't ever call yourself that again."

"It's true though isn't it?" As she spoke, Ron noticed one hand was gripping her left arm very tightly. He took hold of her arm gently, not letting Hermione pull away and rolled up the sleeve revealing the white scars Bellatrix had left.

"It's not true. These scars don't mean anything. 'Blood status' doesn't mean anything Hermione, you should know that."

"I keep hearing her words. At night, its like she's here, in this room." Hermione's eyes traveled around the room lingering on any dark corners. "I know she's not but it feels like she is. And when we were fighting at the end of the battle, she was after me. She said the world would be better off without me and she was too powerful and I couldn't fight her off and if it hadn't been for Ginny or Luna, and I can't let you touch me...and..." Hermione had been talking faster and faster until tears overwhelmed her.

"Hey, Hey...shhhhh" Ron let go of her arm and tried to put his arm round her again, but once again she flinched and pulled away

"She's gone now Hermione, you have to leave it behind."

"But I... I can't"

"Hermione Granger, what that woman did to you was unspeakable. But you're safe now, you're never going to be in danger again because I'm here to look after you, and so is Harry, and so is Ginny. I'm not too good for you, you're too good for me."

Ron paused and took something out from behind him, "I have something of yours." Ron reached behind him and pulled out a woolen scarf which he wrapped around Hermione's neck to hide the thin scar. She gasped and hiccuped slightly as she looked down at it. "It's the scarf I left tied to a tree incase you came back, before we disapparated." Ron nodded. "I kept it safe."

Ron held the scarf out for Hermione but she didn't take it. "Don't you want it?" Ron asked concerned. "No, its not that." began Hermione looking down at her hands in her lap, "It's just, it reminds me... can't you keep it safe for me?"

"Sure." said Ron.

Hermione let tears overcome her again as she tried to look up at Ron and the door opened to reveal Ginny.

"Oh sorry," she said moving to close the door behind her, "I'll just go."

"No it's ok, come in." said Ron. His sister made her way into the room and straight over to her best friend, sitting down on the other side of Hermione to Ron and taking one of her hands in her own

"I'm sorry, for being such a... a crybaby." Hermione stuttered as she tried once again to compose herself.

"Don't worry about it, everyone needs a good blubber now and then." Hermione giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Here," said Ginny, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, "magic hankie. Lets go find some ice cream, I went into the village yesterday and got some called... 'Ben and Jerry's?It's amazing." Ginny got to her feet and pulled Hermione -still sniffing- to her feet.

The two girls sat on the living room sofa together, sharing the tub of ice cream and talking quietly. Harry and Ron sat outside against a couple of old trees talking over the conversation Ron had had with Hermione upstairs. Harry couldn't understand why she hadn't spoken to them. the three of them had shared everything with each other since they were eleven years old, why was it any different now?

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. But she was going on about how she wasn't good enough for me because she was a mudblood. She can't stop thinking about that whole thing with Bellatrix." Said Ron.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Harry asked very quietly, as though he was scared to do so.

"I don't know." replied Ron.


End file.
